Improvising
by Hatterreid
Summary: A scene between Happy and Toby that would have been in Single Point of Failure after their job of being the distraction. Enjoy!


**Improvising**

"So we're married now?" Happy asked sitting in the pickup truck once Toby got in the passenger seat.  
>He shrugged, "I was improvising."<br>"Well next time improvise something else." Happy snapped at him.  
>Toby stared at her searching for a response. "You crashed my truck." He argued.<br>"I improvised." Happy shot back.  
>Toby laughed sitting back in his seat. He made the motion of running his hands through his hair but stopped. He turned in his seat to face her.<br>Happy looked back at him waiting for his come back. It was inevitable, it being Toby and all. He always had something to say, even when it didn't need to be said, Toby would say it.  
>Toby continued to stare at Happy. For once he wasn't reading someone, he didn't bother to try to read her either. He just looked at her face and recognized; she was beautiful.<br>He reached across the space in between the two seats of the pickup. Lightly he touched his fingertips against her cheek.  
>Happy glanced to his hand back to his face. The slightest trace of confusion crossing her face. Inside her mind screamed no at what she was considering that touch meant. "Wha-"<br>Before she could finish the word Toby's lips captured hers. Toby pulled away and whispered, "I'm improvising." He held the side of her face and kissed her.  
>Maybe this would screw things up. Maybe this would wreck the team. Maybe this would get him beat up by the woman he was currently kissing. No of that processed in Toby's mind correctly in a manner that deemed needed of his immediate attention. Happy's lips were nice and she tasted good. Kissing her wasn't something he wanted to stop. But she pulled away staring at him.<br>Toby was too discombobulated to even try to read her response. It was a moment where he didn't feel quite the genius that he was. "Not everyone is going to let you down." He told her softly.  
>Happy had been looking at him with an almost neutral expression -which for her still looked angry, but now she was frowning at him. She turned away from Toby in her seat and looked out the front windshield. Inside she could mentally her herself yelling no repeatedly while she also felt a strange warm feeling. Attraction? Nope, stick to the no.<br>Beside her she could still feel Toby's eyes on her. Happy also felt the lightest of touches on her arm. She tensed at it and the touch retreated.  
>"Happy," Toby almost whispered. He was panicking a bit inside. He was worried that he'd hurt her, also worried that she'd try to kill him. If anything he didn't want what he'd done cause her to leave the team. Happy was a part of Scorpion.<br>She straightened in her seat sitting up. The blankly lifelessness behind the angry expression gaining some life. Reaching forward she started the truck.  
>"Next time you miss the feeling you had with your ex, kiss someone else!" Happy snapped putting the truck into reverse and backing up so the truck was no longer directed into the other vehicle. "If you're looking for a replacement, you're looking in the wrong place."<br>Toby stared at her blankly. "And I thought I was the shrink here." He commented off handedly still staring at her.  
>This time he did read her. At least he tried to. Happy was good. She kept herself guarded and regular emotional ticks didn't apply to her. But now she was angry. She was tense. And her focus wasn't completely on keeping herself guarded from Toby's perceptive abilities. Oh…<br>Toby sat up looking at Happy with the same expression he had after she said that "only people let you down."  
>"Happy, I-" Toby began to say.<br>She was already driving out of the parking lot. Her eyes were focused on the road but she was half listening for if he'd try to say anything.  
>He was cut off by a phone. Toby answered it. After a short phone call it was established Sylvester needed help.<br>Happy drove to the back exit taking out her anger with speed.  
>It was like their little moment had been forgotten. A fact that neither of them mentioned but they both recognized silently. Happy was glad for it, now if only she could make herself forget about it.<br>Toby on the other hand now knew, he had to make sure that Happy didn't just feel like a replacement for his ex. Because Happy was much more than that. He didn't realize that fully though but he was beginning to.

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to review, would be much appreciated. I don't own the characters or anything else related to the show just dabbling with them for amusement. This would have taken place in the second episode. Hope you liked it. Sorry if they went off character or if its terrible! -H.R <strong>


End file.
